You’re The Reason I’m Living (Irondad & Spiderson)
by fanelothaire
Summary: Tony was giving up on life. He was ready to die after being dumped on the bunker in Siberia by Rogers. Nobody cared about him. But he didn’t die. He woke up three days later to a crying Peter. Maybe somebody actually cared about him he thought, and slowly he realised how important Peter was and promised to not give up. Promise to live for Peter, for his kid.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was entirely broken when his supposed teammates had betrayed him. The people he trusted. There he was, waiting the death to take him away, after the fight with Rogers and Barnes. He was giving up. He started to think that nobody cared about him really.

He was always alone in everything.His father and now his ex-teammates.He was tired, and so he let his eyes rest and everything went black.

He could feel the pain over his chest, back and head. It felt like satan himself was stabbing at his body. Was he dead? Was he finally dead? God! He couldn't even open his eyes. He really tried but became extremely tired. Huh, he was so weak and useless right now.

The next thing he realised was the sniffles beside the bed. Who was it? Why was he crying?

"Mr.Stark? Please wake up, please".

It took him almost a minute to recognise the voice.'Parker? What is he doing here?Where is here?', he thought.

The second time he woke up, he immediately noticed Parker at the corner, reading whatever it was he was reading. The moment his eyes met Tony's, he didn't expect them to be wet, teardrops falling continuously.

He was even more surprised when Parker immediately launched himself towards him.

"Mr.Stark! Thank god! I was so worried, I'm sorry Mr.Stark this is all my fault. I should've done better. I'm sorry, god please dont do that again. I can't lose you too", he said. Head still on Tony's chest.

Tony was so confused. But the moment Peter raised his head and met Tony's eyes, he was taken back by the amount of worry, concern and something he couldn't put his mind of.

Peter being Peter, had immediately mistaken Tony's confused face as discomfort. " OH MY GOD MR.STARK! I'm so sorry for invading your personal space.Are hurt? Do you want me to call the doc-",

"Where am I?", Tony cut him off."You're in the MedBay Mr.Stark. Colonel Rhodes found you and you've been here for three days and-,"Tony tuned him out because, holy shit, he was gone for three days!

Peter stopped his rambling and looked right into his eyes, Tony could see reliefs in them.Had he been here for three days, waiting for Tony to wake up?He couldn't help but felt his heart warm up at the thought of someone, who had actually worried about him.

" Mr.Stark? Is everything okay? Why are you looking at me like that? Do you want me to leav-,"he surprised himself by pulling Peter into his arm. Peter hesitated for a moment before returning the hug.Then, Tony realised that the kid was still crying and felt a pang in his chest.Someone was actually crying for him.

Peter had quietened his sniffles and became sleepy as he cried too much, feeling his body tired out.Tony thought he must've been dreaming as Peter sighed "I love you,".

And at that very moment Tony decided not to give up. He cant leave this kid again. Maybe he could still start over his life. He then stared at the sleeping Peter and promised to protect him and to start living and not just exist.


	2. Chapter 2

4 months had passed after the whole Civil War stuff, the rogue were still in hiding.In the other hand, things had been great between Tony and Peter. He even managed to convinced (forced) Peter to call him 'dad' after the poor kid had slipped out once during movie night, the kid had decided to comply eventually (after a moment of crying and heart to heart session)

Tony got to admit that he had changed, for the better, for Peter. He had tried his best to be there for his kid, to not be like his father, and it had gone pretty well actually. He was now waiting for Peter to come back from school, kinda missed him and his never ending rambling.He smiled at the thought. Who knew the great Tony Stark had turned into a softie.

Peter used to stay only during weekends but now he had stayed from Wednesday to Sunday due to May's double shift.That woman did love her job after all, and Tony was more than eager to spend more time with his son, so why the hell not?

His thought was cut off when the elevator opened and revealed a very excited looking Peter. "I'm home dad"Tony felt those warm feeling every time Peter called him dad. "How was school, son?" he asked like he always did.That was all what Peter needed and he was telling his dad about his day, without leaving any details. Tony just listened silently with fond smile. Peter's rambling was really comforting for some reasons.

It was when suddenly Peter went quiet that he realised that his son had fallen asleep on the lab couch.Tony frowned as he checked his watch.They had spent nearly 4 hours in the lab and it was almost dinner time.He then quietly cleaned up his working table, and walked towards the sleeping boy.

"Underoos? Come on wake up",he tried as he ran his fingers through Peter's hair. The kid stir, fluttering his eyes in the process. " 'time is i'?", he mumbled, trying to push the sleepiness away.

"It's almost 6. Come on go take a shower. I'll make us dinner.", after having Peter at the compound most of the time, Tony had put an extra effort learning how to cook so that his kid could eat actual healthy food. "Do you want me to help?", Peter offered.

"It's okay underoos. Come on, go shower. I'll be in the kitchen", and that was where he spent his next twenty minutes, trying to make a spaghetti, one of Peter's favourite. "FRIDAY? Could you call Peter, please? Dinner's ready", he called out. "Of course, sir". Three minutes later came a running Peter with his big smile that always managed to make Tony's heart melt. "Did you make spaghetti?! God, it's been a while since you make them, dad." He quickly grabbed his plate and began to eat his dinner while Tony just chuckled fondly."Slow down, Petey."

"Sorry but this is so good, dad. Thank you." Peter said looking at his dad after his third plate. Tony couldn't help but felt proud of himself. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'll cook whatever you want, just say it".

After dinner Peter went back to his room to finish his homework. He came back to the lounge room when he had completed them to watch 'Frozen' with Tony. When he entered the lounge room, Tony was already on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on the table. Without waiting, he quickly sat on the couch, snuggled into Tony's chest while Tony had his hand wrapped around his shoulders."Did you finish your homework?," Tony asked even though he knew that Peter had completed them.Peter just nodded, and they went back to the movie. They sang quite loudly when the singing parts came out, knowing nobody was able to hear them.

They ended up sleeping on the couch, cuddling with smiles on their faces.

The next morning (thank goodness it was Saturday), Tony could feel the sun shone through the window.Trying to open his eyes,he looked down at Peter who was still curled up on his chest.He smiled fondly and began to ran his fingers through Peter's soft curls,but something was not right,like someone was watching.He could see a man standing a few feet away from the couch and began to panic,but relax when the said man was only Rhodey,smiling with an amused and soft smile.

Tony didn't know what made him come to the compound this morning but he just rolled his eyes. "How long have you been standing there like a maniac?"

"Ouh, not long, only a couple minutes.It's 8am by the way.",Rhodey rolled his eyes,well that made sense to why he was still standing.Tony just frowned and decided that it was too early, he could deal with his best friend later. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Peter,snuggled his nose in his hair.

"Tones, as much as I hate to end this cute father-son moment, you need to wake up.", he heard Rhodey said, but just ignored him. "I knew you would forget about it that's why i came early here.Tones, you need to wake up.We have meeting, remember? With Ross? About the rogue?", he whispered because he knew Tony didn't want Peter to worry. That cute boy was too protective when it came to Tony, it was intimidating. You could kiss those bambi eyes bye-bye, if you just as much as talked to Tony the wrong way. Rhodey couldn't help but shuddered at the thought.

Tony opened his eyes wide when the meeting was mentioned, well he did forget about it. No one could blame him really because nobody looked forward to something that had left a scar in your life.He also didn't want Peter to worry. Before he could say anything,the kid began to move,looking up at Tony with those doe eyes,smiling. He still didn't notice the other man in the lounge room. Rhodey cleared his throat loudly , smirking at Peter.

Peter turned his head so fast that Tony thought that he gonna snap his neck. Peter looked at Rhodey,and then back to Tony.When he remembered that he was still cuddling with Tony on the couch, he looked back at Rhodey, eyes wide and he was blushing like crazy.

"Hey Petey?", his attention was back at Tony, who seemed just as amused as his best friend. " I forgot to tell you that I have a meeting today at twelve.Sorry I didn't tell you this but will you be okay by yourself?", Peter looked like he was thinking something for a moment. "Can I go to Ned's?" he asked with small voice. Tony just chuckled. "Yes you can, Peter.You dont have to ask for my permission to go to your friends' or anywhere. Just do tell me where you're going so that I don't get a heart attack when you suddenly go MIA. Now go to your room and get ready for breakfast"

"What meeting by the way?," Peter asked suddenly.Tony hesitated to answer because he didn't want to lie to his son but it wasn't something that he should know, not yet at least. Sensing his friend's hesitation, Rhodey answered, with confidence. " Ouh nothing much. The usual boring and stupid stuff. I know your dad wants to spend the day with you more than anything else, but somehow both of us must be there.", Peter seemed to believe that and quickly went to his room to shower.Tony had never been more grateful about Rhodey's skill to lie about easily.

" Come on Honeybear, let's make breakfast.", they went to kitchen and began to make pancakes. When the breakfast was ready, Peter stumbled in, right in time. " I called Ned and he said I can go there by ten o'clock", he said. "I'll asked happy to drive you there then"

"Thanks dad"

It was nine thirty when Peter was ready to go.Tony hugged him and kissed his forehead, but was surprised when Peter stood on his toe and kiss his left cheek. Before he could say anything, his son had already running towards the elevator. "Bye dad!". Tony watched as the elevator went down, smiled fondly. God I love that kid, he thought. "You sure do, hun",he looked at Rhodey who was there the entire time watching with soft and amused face (again) . Tony could feel himself blushed as he realised that he had said it out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

"As we all know, the rogues were pardoned recently, thanks to you, Stark," said Ross, clearly irritated and disappointed about the issue.Until now, nobody knew to why Tony worked his ass off to make sure the rogues were pardoned. Sure, they had hurt him, they made him wanted to give up, to end his life but he had changed. He tried to be a better person.

"But just because they're pardoned, doesn't mean they're free to wander around unsupervised. So the accords had agreed to let them to be supervised by none other than you, Stark. They're going to live in your compound as I believe has more than enough space to waste," Tony's blood went cold. No! He still had nightmares about dying in the stupid bunker, almost freezing to death. Having those who betrayed him and tried to kill him, stayed in his home certainly wasn't going to help.And oh god, Peter, what if they hurt Peter?

"No! They are not my responsibility to supervise. Why can't Fury handle this?"

"This is an order from the accords. So if you disobey the order, you would be against the accords, making you no better than the rogues, and will be taken to the raft", Ross answered like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"You can't do that!You can't expect him to welcome those who left him to die into his home, which supposed to be safe for him just like that!This is ridiculous! Are you even listening to yourself!", Rhodey was fuming, eyes with rage.He didn't save his best friend in that bunker just to have those criminals to come living in his house.

"It's either that or the raft", Ross seemed undisturbed by his outburst.Rhodey slammed his fist on the table looking at his friend who was shaking on his seat.

Tony can't go to the raft.Who was gonna cook for Peter, who was gonna help him with his homework, who was gonna help him when he injured himself during patrols, who was gonna take care of him when May's working?He had promised not to leave Peter ever again. He looked up at his friend, and than at Ross, nodded his head and just shakily signed the contract that said that he was willing to supervise the rogues.

Rhodey looked at him, surprised.But didn't say anything because he knew why he had agreed to this unreasonable shit. It was Peter.It had always been Peter.

Peter had spent more than enough time to know that something was wrong with Tony. He couldn't remember the last time he was this quiet.They were in lab, upgrading their suits,when Peter decided that he had to do something. He slipped out from his stool and walked towards his dad at the other side of the lab.He carefully wrapped his arms around Tony's torso from the side. "Is everything okay? You seemed sad and worried about something since that meeting last Saturday.",he asked quietly. Tony just sighed and looked at Peter.He needed to tell Peter.He deserved to know.

"There's something...that you should know.Lets go to the couch,"he slowly put his tools down and led Peter to the couch. Peter sat down, worried about what was going on.Tony took a deep breath and turned to his kid, thinking the best way to break this out to the boy without freaking him out. "The rogues...they're pardoned", and instantly he could see Peter's eyes turned dark and hard.Nobody spoke for a moment.

" I'm sensing an 'and' there," Peter wasn't stupid. He knew there must be something else because Tony had worked so hard to make the pardon possible. So there must be other reason to why he looked so worried.

"And...they're gonna stay here...in the compound". Peter's eyes began to widen.

" NO! Why would you let them! They tried to kill you, dad! They're dangerous! Was that what the meeting all about? I thought it was boring and unimportant stuff?"

"There's nothing I could do about it, Pete. You know i don't want them here any more than you do" Tony tried to calm the boy down, who seemed like on the verge of panic attack. " And there's another thing. I want you to stay at May's. I'm sorry but you can't come here anymore, don't worry we still can hang out after school,yeah?"

"What?! No, I'm not gonna leave you here with the rogues! You can send Happy to kick me out of the building, but I will make sure to come back." Tony hated that he knew that was true.He knew if he forced Peter to go to May's, his kid would still come in through the window or something. One looked into Peter's eyes and he knew no point of arguing this.

He sighed, putting his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Fine. But you are not meeting them in any circumstances. You are not allowed to be anywhere but our floor and the lab. I'll make FRIDAY to forbid them from going above their floor.Do you understand?",he said, voice as firm as his eyes.Their floor was one floor down from the lab and one floor above the floor where the rogues were going to stay.Peter just nodded.Better than leaving his dad alone.

"Sir, the rogues have arrived and is going up", FRIDAY spoke, making the dread in Tony's heart worsened. He was waiting anxiously on the couch while Peter was doing his homework on the floor next to Tony's feet,but Tony knew better to why he decided to do it in the lounge room. The kid looked up at him, worried.

"Go to your room, underoos.", Peter hesitated."Now, Peter." Tony tried again ,firmer this time.Peter quickly picked up his things and used the other elevator to his room.Tony had never thought having more than one elevator on a floor was a great decision until now.

The elevator slid open, revealed the rogues. Rogers,Natasha,Maximoff,Wilson,Barton and Barnes walked out of the elevator and stopped a few feet from Tony.

"Tony.", Rogers looked at him with guilt and regret,but that wasn't enough. Truth to be told,he was terrified right now, but he needed to be strong,for Peter.But clearly Mr.Capsicle was dumb because he walked closer to Tony and raised his hand to shake his hand. It took everything for Tony not to take a step back, but couldn't help to cover his arc reactor with his hand.He was positive that the fear was clear in his eyes.

Natasha who seemed to be the smartest among the rogues,quickly grabbed Rogers' arm, stopping him from making another step. Tony looked at her and she could see the silent message. 'Thank you'. Natasha just smiled sadly. She couldnt blame him though for being scared.

After the rogues found out what happened in Siberia, they were all livid to say at least. They didn't talk to both Steve and Bucky for almost 3 weeks. They all felt bad after they knew the truth. Even Clint was unable to look anything but shame and guilt.

Tony could see the sadness in everyone's eyes but decided to ignore it when Natasha spoke up . "Is there anything we should know Tony?Is there any rules?"she asked softly.

They all looked at him now. Maybe the old him would like the attention but right now he wanted nothing but to get out of here.

"Yes. This is your floor. Your rooms are how it were before you left. About the rules, none of you is allowed to anywhere near my floor and lab, also no wandering in the vents,understand?" He said, firmly to make sure they won't try to do the opposite.

The others just nodded, didn't want to make him more anxious than he already was.Satisfied with the reaction, Tony quickly went to the elevator to find his son.

He was surprised when he found Peter, waiting for him near the elevator, looking as worried as ever. He was so lucky to have him. Peter quickly hugged him. "Are you ok?".

"Yes,Petey. I'm fine. So, the worst thing for today has passed,what do you want to do know?" He quickly changed the subject.Peter was thinking something. He has that Im-thinking-something face. " How about we baked some cookies?" Tony just laughed at the suggestion. Leave Peter to smooth things out. They quickly went to the kitchen and started to bake chocolate chip cookies.

It took them 3 hours to finish them and , boy, they made a lot. They had made near 150. Tony thought for a while and decided to give half of them to the rogues. It would be wasted and he didn't want Peter to eat them all. It has too many sugar.The kid just rolled his eyes when Tony said he was going down for a moment, but he could see the worry in his eyes, clearly didn't like him be anywhere near them.

When he arrived at the rogues floor, they were all sitting in the couches, looking at him with wide eyes, clearly didn't expect him to came here at all.

" Uhhmm... I made some cookies." he put the cookies on the table and quickly turned around, heading to the elevator and disappeared.The rogues eyed the cookies carefully. Natasha being Natasha, was the first one to take the cookie and slowly took a bite. "Hmm.Never knew he could bake," she mumbled but could be heard clearly.

"How do you know they're not poisoned?" sam asked,looking at the chocolate chips.Natasha glared at him with all her might that could even put Captain America to submissive. "Tony won't do that. He didn't work his ass off for us just to kill us in his house. And even if he did, he would be in a lot more trouble than we had faced for the past 6 months." Sam paled under the glare and tones.

The next person to grab the cookies was Wanda, and soon enough everyone was eating them. Still couldn't help but wonder why Stark had decided to bake them cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke up the next morning at 7am, like he usually did when Peter was staying during weekdays. He needed to prepare breakfast.So he slowly walked towards the kitchen,groaning in the process.He immediately heat up the pan and scrambled 4 eggs for Peter and 2 eggs for himself. He then, continued with the beacons.Next, he made two mugs of hot chocolate. He missed his coffee a lot actually, he couldn't remember the last time he had them.But Peter had forbidden the existence of coffee in the compound because 'it's not good for your health,dad!'. Tony knew he could easily hide the stash of coffee anywhere but he knew Peter would be disappointed,and he didn't want to disappoint his son.

He asked FRIDAY to call Peter when the breakfast was ready, quite satisfied with his cooking skill.Peter came into the kitchen,but looked anxious and Tony knew why.It was Monday,which meant that he won't be here until Wednesday,and worried about leaving Tony with the rogues.

"Come on, Petey. I'll be fine.I promise I'll call you as soon as something bad happens. Also, Rhodey is like,two floors down.Dont worry to much,ok?" Tony said after the kid had his breakfast.The boy still looked at him, worried. " Come on, baby. I'll see you after school. Maybe we could have lunch together at that restaurant that you like."

Peter just blushed when he heard the nickname but didn't look any less worried.Finally he sighed. "Fine. I'll see you later. Love you, dad," he kissed Tony's cheek and went down, didn't want Happy to wait any longer.

Natasha was reading in her room, trying her best to ignore a certain archer, who was sulking at the end of her bed because he couldn't wander in the vents.She rolled her eyes for the fifth time for the past 30 minutes,restraint herself from kicking him hard on the head, when suddenly Clint got up and stood next to the window. "Who's that?"

Natasha put her book aside and walked to the window, curious to say at least.They frowned when they saw a boy, no older than 15, walked out from the elevator that Tony had strongly forbidden them to use.The boy was clearly going to school because he had a backpack on as he went into the car with what looked like an annoyed Happy. "Isn't that Happy?Why is he driving a kid?Who even is that kid?And why did he came out from the forbidden elevator?", Clint bombarded with questions and Natasha couldn't blame him because this was really weird.

She turned to the archer when he suddenly gasp. " Is that Tony's kid? Ohmygod! It make sense now." She frowned because that was impossible...right? Her superspy/assassin ass was really itching to investigate about the mystery boy, but she didn't what to break Tony's trust. So she just let it go. "We can't tell this to the others.There's a reason why Tony didn't want to tell us and going against his rules is the last thing we want to do right now", she said, eyes firm. Clint looked like he wanted to argue but decided not to.

Tony was waiting silently in one of his subtle car that said 'I'm really rich' instead of 'I'm super rich'. The bell rang and he could see a bunch of crazy students running out of the school, like running from the hell. He had told Happy that he was ging to pick his kid up (much to Happy's joy) and waited because he knew that Peter liked to come out last.

10 minutes later, Peter came into the car,smiling. "Hey dad!How are you?"

"I'm fine,underoos. Now I know that I said we could go to that restaurant you like but is there anywhere you want to go instead? I don't mind."

Peter seemed to think (something he had been doing a lot recently). "Can we go to have some pizzas?" looking at Tony with excitement, clear in his eyes. Tony just chuckled and quickly drove his car to their destination,while Peter had begun to chat happily beside him.

Finally Wednesday arrived, and Tony and Peter was in the lab updating their suits , after Peter came back from his patrol 15 minutes ago. It was currently almost midnight and they simply enjoyed each other's presence.Peter was talking and Tony was listening, when suddenly the light flickered for a moment. Peter quietly moved closer to Tony's side, holding his sleeve.

"FRIDAY? Is everything alright?" Tony frowned when there was no answer. He looked at the kid on his side and quickly guarded his expression. "It's nothing,Peter. It had happened a lot actually." except that this was not normal and it had never happened before, but he just wanted Peter to relax, and it seemed like it was working. "Stay here okay? I'll be back," he said and Peter just nodded.

As soon as he entered the elevator, he activated his watch into a gauntlet, preparing for anything that could happened.He went to the rogues floor and was greeted with the sight of them all fainted in a room filled with green gas. He covered his nose but it was too late , because he was soon greeted by darkness and a dizziness.

He woke up later and found out that he was tied up with a vibranium cuffs -both his hands and legs, his mouth was sealed with some type of metal too.He looked around and saw the others in the same condition.He couldn't help but relieved when he didn't see Peter. That meant he was still safe in the lab.They were put in a line on the floor, as he was between Natasha and Wanda. They were all had woken up and looked at each other.

"Well, didn't expect you guys to wake up so soon." they all whipped their head to the direction of the man. Wilson was shouting something but none could understand him. Tony immediately recognised the man. He was there. He was there in afghanistan. Tony looked at him with wide eyes while the other were still trying to figure out who on earth was this man.

"It seems like you still remember me,Stark. Gosh, I'm flattered.Now now I believe you have something of mine," he said directly to him, making the others more confused.The man then shot him with a dart and suddenly he lost his ability to move. He slumped on the floor while the others just looked alarm and worried.(God, they could be useless sometimes).

The man, then tore his shirt to reveal his arc reactor.The next thing he knew, the arc reactor was snatched out of his chest. The others was desperate to take off their cuffs because they knew Tony would die without the arc reactor, but obviously failing.

"Hmmm what should I do with the others now, huh?", he pretended to think but was intrupted by the very last person Tony wanted to be here.

"Dad? Is everything alright? Daaad?Dad, where are you?".The rogues stopped struggling, looking confused and shocked, while Natasha and Clint had their eyes wide, worried and concerned.Tony wanted to yell, to tell Peter to run but couldn't move his muscles.

The man looked stunned for a moment and turned his face back to Tony. "Is that your son, Stark?Wow this is going to be more interesting than I was intending". He quickly hid somewhere that Peter couldn't see.

Realisation was hit on the rogues faces, except for Nat and Clint, that there was a child in the compound.Tony's child.

Peter's eyes looked like they were going to explode from his head, when he saw Tony on the floor without his arc reactor, and the avengers cuffed on the floor. "DAD!" he ran towards his dad and trying to figure out where was the arc reactor.

"Dad? Tell me what- where's your reactor? Dad? Can you move or talk?" he was crying at this point but trying to remain as calm as he could.His spider sense went crazy and he quickly turned around only to see a man standing there with the reactor on his left hand and a gun on the other.

"Hello, little Stark. I'm afraid you can't have this because they're mine" he smiled smuggly at the 15 year old boy.

Peter stood up so fast and ran to get the reactor. The man was shocked by the sudden boldness and fired his gun. Peter dodged the bullet while the rogues watched with surprised,worried and concerned reactions.Peter punched him square in the face and the man went flying backward , hitting hard on the wall. He could be dead but that was the least of Peter's concern right now as he took the arc reactor and ran back to Tony , only to find the older man was not awake.

"DAD!Godgodgodgod!" he was fully sobbing by then. He quickly took a deep breath and tried to be calm and focus. Tony had taught him about the reactor not too long ago.He quickly went to work, installing the reactor back to his father-figure's chest. They all breathed out of relief when Tony gasp for air.

"It's okay dad. It's okay. Just lay there," and Tony just stayed there on the floor, too weak to even move.

Peter went back to the (dead?) man and took the key on his belt.He went to release the cuffs and the mouth seal. He went to Natasha and did the same.He handed the key which she took, and went to carry Tony, bridal style and disappeared behind the elevator.

When the others were finally out of the cuffs, they just looked at each other.Steve looked really guilty, knowing he almost killed a father of a child. Natasha couldn't help but thought 'Serve you right. You really deserve it'.She was still slightly mad of what he had done to Tony.

Clint was the one who broke the silence. "So, are we still gonna pretend like we didn't know he has a son." looking at Natasha.

"Wait! You both knew!", Sam yelled, surprised .

"That's none of our business what he does in his personal life", Natasha said, coldly.

"Come on Nat. He hid a very big secret from us!"

And that was the last straw before she exploded."Stop being so hypocrite!You had four children that you hid from us, and I didn't hear any complain about it. Tony hid one son and everything seemed to be a problem. Don't lie to yourselves and say you never hide something important from any of us! Don't talk about trust when you knew nothing about it", looking at Steve and Bucky at the last part.They never seen her that mad before.

Natasha sighed and took Wanda to her room because she was obviously unstable because of what just happened.

Peter gently laid Tony on the older's bed. Tony had finally have enough energy to talk now. "Come here." he said softly, and that was all Peter needed to hear before he hid his face on Tony's chest, still sobbing. Tony ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"I'm so proud of you".


	5. Chapter 5

Tony dodged the punch aimed by Rogers, trying his best to get his hands on Barnes. He killed his parents and Rogers knew this whole time. He fought, mind clouded with anger, but whatever he did, he was outnumbered. The next thing he knew, Rogers had ran his shield right through his arc reactor, and he immediately collapsed. He could see them smirking, looking down at him.Tony blinked, and suddenly Peter was on his side. "DAD! Come on wake up!", tears rolling down his cheeks.What was Peter doing here in Siberia?

The scene changed but now he was standing, and on the floor was Peter, his son, bleeding. Rogers grinned, "Maybe you should've listened to me, Stark." And then he raised his shield, brought it down, fast, towards Peter's chest.

"NO!!NOT PETER!! PETER NO!!", Tony screamed, he couldn't hear anything right now. Everything was fuzzy.

"Dad! Wake up! Dad, It's okay. I'm here."

He jolted awake.He was sobbing as Peter pulled his head to his chest. "Deep breath, Dad. Come on, follow me." he started to follow Peter's exaggerated breathing and calmed down."It's okay Dad. I'm fine, you're fine, we're safe. It's still early, how about you close your eyes, huh?"Tony relaxed, trying to feel his son's heartbeat. He felt asleep after he was sure that Peter was safe and fine.Peter was fuming. He was so going to punch Rogers when he see him.He decided that to skip school this week. Tony needed him.

After Natasha has escorted Wanda to her room, the other had called SHIELD and explained what had happened and they had gotten rid of the intruder's body. They were shocked, because his head was cracked open due to the kid's punch.

Two days later, Steve,Sam and Bucky were in the training room, wanted to let out some stress by sparring. Clint had gone to visit his family for the weekend while Wanda was in the compound garden with Vision (Who had just gotten back from a mission with Rhodey).Rhodey came as soon as he heard what had happened and came to check on Tony and Peter. He told the others that they were both fine, but needed time to rest.

Natasha was in her room, thinking about the kid, who they still didn't know what his name was, because Rhodey refused to tell them anything about the boy. She wasn't surprised at all that Rhodey already knew.But how? Who's the mother? She wasn't trying to spy on him, but just curious.

Her thought was intrupted by the knocking on her door. She silently opened the door, and was surprised to see Tony Stark, and a boy peeking from his shoulder. 'Why is he acting shy? He didn't look that shy when he punched that man to death?'. Rhodey had mentioned that the kid still didn't know that the man had died because he didn't want the boy to feel guilty, so they'd agreed not to talk about it.

"Hey.", Tony broke the silent. She was confused about what was going on, but just smiled softly and stepped aside. "Come in".

She glanced at the both of them and glad that they both looked fine.She sat on her bed, while Tony and Peter went for the couch.Tony once again broke the silent.

"I just wanted to... thank you.I mean... er FRIDAY showed us the footage after the incident, and thanks for-,"

"It's nothing, Tony. It's nothing compared to what you had done for us, and I'm sorry, for everything", she smiled.She could see that the boy, sat closed to Tony, staring at his feet, but was ready to protect Tony if anything went bad.She found the protectiveness somewhat, refreshing.

"Well, kid, introduce yourself.", he looked at Peter and gave him a reassuring smile,wrapped his arm on his shoulder.He looked nervous and Tony knew that the kid was a fan of Black Widow before everything went south.

"H-hi. My name's Peter. Nice to meet you, Ms Romanoff".

"Please, just Natasha." she could help but smile at how sweet this boy was. 'So his name is Peter'.They all sat in an awkward silence before Natasha had enough. She figured if they wanted to make things right, then she needed to be on Peter's good side. And she was happy that Tony trusted her enough to introduce his son.So she turned to Peter.

"Do you want to hang out with me in the training room, tomorrow? Your dad can join us if you want."

Peter wanted to told her that Tony wasn't his dad, but well, he was, in his heart so it didn't really matter. He turned his face to Tony, eyes wide with excitement.Tony just chuckled and ruffled his hair,nodding his head.

Natasha couldn't take her eyes of them.Her heart just melted at the sweetness. How did she not know about this sweet boy?Seeing Tony acting so soft and paternal made her think that maybe she didn't knew the real Tony.

The next day, the were all in the training room. Natasha was teaching Peter some fighting tricks while Tony just sat at the corner, scrolling down his emails. He had gone for to long and figured he should pay attention to his work, glancing at the duo every now and then. He could see that they both were enjoying the moment.He never thought Black Widow could act so soft around a teenager, but again, it was Peter.He decided that Peter would be okay with Natasha, so he left to cook lunch.

They were laughing about something when the others came into the training room, wanting to train together but were surprised to see Natasha and Peter sparred playfully.

Peter eyes went cold as he walked to Mr Icepop and punch him, not to hard, but hard enough to send him flying five feet frow his spot.Natasha, and the others were to stun to do anything, but she quickly moved to Peter's side, holding his arm.

"You! You hurt my dad! How dare you!You left him to die! He trusted you!" he yelled, looking at Rogers who was still on the floor.

"He tried to kill buck-,"

"He killed his parents!"

"He was brainwashed!", Peter just gave him cold eyes and chuckled darkly.

Natasha looked at the others and they didn't know how to handle this. They didn't want to upset him more that he already was. Wanda, Sam and Clint (who just got back this morning) were looking at her,eyes mixed with worry and concern, silently telling her to calm the boy down while Bucky was kneeling next to Steve.Before she could speak, Peter continued.

"Tell me, Rogers.", voice cold."Tell me, if I was brainwashed, and I killed your best friend that you love so much, and Tony knew but hid it from you,tell me you would not react the same.Tell me Clint, if I killed your family because I was brainwashed and Tony hid it from you, would you react the same?"

Clint flinched, face hard,while the others looked like they were thinking the same, clearly hadn't thought of it from this perspective.Natasha could see the tears rolling down on Steve cheeks. She was angry but she couldn't help but worry. He had taken all the harsh blame.Maybe after this they should talk to him.

"Mr.Barnes?"

Bucky could hear the boy called him but he was to ashame to look at him.

"Mr.Barnes, I'm sorry"

Bucky snapped his head, he was taken back by the soft eyes and tone the boy had given him. Why?

"I'm sorry you were brainwashed, sorry that you didn't have choices,sorry you had to be in this kind of situation.", Bucky just looked at him with thin mouth, speechless.He quickly looked away.

"And I'm sorry, Nat. It wasn't fair for you too.You were trying to hold the team together. It wasn't fair to make you choose and played both sides," Natasha just stoned, eyes wet. Everything was overwhelming at the moment.

Peter eyes went from soft to cold when he glanced over to the others.

"The same thing can't be said to the rest of you, though". Without wasting time he walked out from the training room and headed to the kitchen, but bumped into a frantic looking Tony half way up. "Peter!Are you ok?FRIDAY showed me what happened an-," "It's fine, Dad. Come one let's eat." Peter cut him off and led him back to their floor.


End file.
